


Experimenting With Time

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-War, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Draco experiments with a time turner by trying to send Harry’s broom back in time he had no idea that when Harry tells him to bring the broom back that people from the past who are holding the broom would be bought back with it, a certain King and his husband the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my third crossover story hope you enjoy :D

Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot jumped down off his horse and watched his husband Merlin do the same. "Where is it then Merlin?"

 

"I don't know the exact spot Arthur but I know it was around here somewhere." Merlin said as he conjured a ball of light in his hands to light up the woods that had darkened with the night sky.

　

Arthur looked around them. "Where was this flash of light then?"

　

"I don't know the exact spot Arthur, just that it was somewhere around here." Merlin started looking around when his feet kicked something, looking down he saw a broomstick, picking it up he turned to show Arthur. "Look at this."

　

"It's a broomstick Merlin, you probably don't know that as you never used one, even when you were a servant."

　

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course not, being your servant with your mess only magic could sort that. Just look at this, look how neat and smooth this is, this has never been used to sweep anything."

　

Arthur held the broomstick with Merlin and turned it over in their hands. "There is writing at the top here."

　

Merlin looked closely at the slanted gold writing. _"Firebolt."_

* * *

Eighteen year old Harry Potter turned and glared at his friend. "Where has my firebolt gone Draco? Where did you send it yesterday?"

　

"It actually worked."

　

"No shit! Now where in Merlin's name did you send it?"

　

"Okay okay, don't get your wand in a knot Potter, I will get it back." Draco said as he looked down at the time turner in his hands. "At least it worked."

　

"Well we don't know do we, all we know is that it isn't here, you couldn’t have just sent it to Hogsmeade or the owlery or something. Ugh why did you want to see if you could send objects back or forth in time and what possessed you to start with my Firebolt?"

　

"Calm down Harry I think I got it, hang on."

　

Just then Ron flew down and hopped off his broom. "Hey Harry want to race?"

　

"On what? He..." Harry snapped pointing at Draco. "Sent my broom off somewhere to test if he could send objects back and forth in time!"

　

"And it worked? Wow, can you send money back to my parents so they had that little bit extra for spending all of that on kitting us all out at school."

　

"No Ron, you do not meddle with time."

　

"Got it!" Draco cried before a flash of light had all three of them covering their faces.

* * *

"Where did this come from?" Arthur asked just as a blinding flash came, leaving the forest where Arthur and Merlin were standing now empty.

　

Harry turned back and looked in front of him and saw not only his firebolt but two men holding it. "Who- who are you?" he asked.

　

Merlin looked around and seeing a large castle he didn't recognise the Kingdom, standing in front of Arthur he raised his right hand. "What Kingdom is this?"

　

Ron frowned. "Kingdom? This is Hogwarts."

　

Arthur looked over Merlin's shoulder and saw a blond hair boy, a brunet with glasses and one with ginger hair that held a broomstick similar to the one Merlin had found. "Take us to your ruler."

　

"Ruler?" Ron asked.

　

Harry rolled his eyes. "He means Severus Ron, he does run the place. I am Harry Potter, this is Draco Malfoy and this is Ron Weasley." Harry said as he, along with Draco and Ron started to walk back up to the castle.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the Headmaster's office and saw Severus with his back to him. "Severus your godson has gone too far this time." he said as he walked over to the older man who was just putting a book back on the shelf.

　

"Why is it when he does good he is your friend but when he has done something bad he is my godson."

　

"Because I say so."

　

Severus chuckled, "you say a lot of things my little imp." he said as he curled his arm around Harry's waist and dipped him. Leaning down to kiss him, he stopped when Harry placed a finger on his lips.

　

"We are not alone."

　

Standing up straight bringing Harry with him Severus turned to face the door and his eyes went wide when he saw Merlin stood there with Arthur, stepping around Harry, Severus ignored everyone else in the room and bowed to Merlin who frowned.

　

"Um.. what are you doing Severus?" Draco asked.

　

"I am bowing to show respect Draco, I suggest you all do the same as me."

　

Merlin cleared his throat, "please stand, people bowing makes me uncomfortable."

 

Ron saw Severus straighten but looked in awe at the dark haired man that appeared by the lake. "What in Merlin's balls is going on?"

　

Arthur growled and fisted Ron's top. "What do you know of my husbands balls?" he asked.

　

Severus moved forward and helped Ron free.

　

"Severus do know these people?" Draco asked.

　

"To know them is a great honour, I sadly, only know of them. This here is the most powerful wizard to have ever lived."

　

Harry frowned. "But the most powerful wizard to have ever lived was Merlin."

　

"Harry this is Merlin." Severus quietly said. "And King Arthur I am guessing. Or are you still Prince?"

　

"I am King." Arthur answered.

　

Severus bowed to Arthur before looking between his lover and godson. "What happened?"

　

"He," Harry said, pointing to Draco, "sent my broom back in time and when he managed to get it back these two appeared with it, holding it."

　

"How can this be Merlin? Merlin was an old man."

　

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. "He wasn’t born old mate."

　

"Speaking of ages, why did you dip him when he came in here, I mean I always dip Merlin like that but you are old enough to be this lad’s dad." Arthur said looking at Severus while pointing at Harry.

　

"Ha!" Draco laughed, going quiet when Severus looked at him.

　

"I am twenty years Harry’s senior but when you live as long as we do age doesn't matter." Severus explained.

　

"If we didn't live as long as we do it wouldn't matter anyway. I love Severus and age doesn't come into it."

　

Severus gave Harry a small smile before addressing Ron. "Please take our guests to my private quarters and order them some food." he said before looking at Merlin and Arthur. "I will be shortly joining you once I have had words with my godson here."

　

Once the office was empty except for Severus, Harry and Draco, Severus fisted Draco’s top. "What in Merlin's name are you doing playing with time? Dangerous things can happen when you meddle with time."

　

"I know Severus that is why I didn't go back in time, just thought I would send something back in time and see if it worked."

　

"Yes and in doing so you have brought back the greatest wizard of all time and his husband! Of all the stupid idiotic things you have done Draco this is by far the worst. One hundred points from Slytherin for meddling with time."

　

"What?!"

　

"Also, one hundred and fifty points for Slytherin for us now having a chance to meet and talk to the greatest wizard of all time."

　

Harry stepped forward. "Hold on. Draco meddles with time bringing people from the past into their future, confusing them as they have no idea where they are and he gets points for it but when I went back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius I get nothing!"

　

"You. Did. What?" Severus snapped.

　

"Figure of speech, come, lets not keep Merlin and Arthur waiting any longer."

* * *

Merlin jumped when the door opened and Harry fell through. Harry cleared his throat and hurried over to Ron after bowing his head to both Merlin and Arthur, "I just accidentally let slip we went back in time and saved Buckbeak and Sirius." he hurried out just as Severus walked through the door and sat down.

　

"Right then. With Draco bringing you here he should have no problem in sending you back, I must ask do you have to hurry back or would you like to spend some of Christmas here?" Severus asked.

　

"You still celebrate yule?" Merlin asked before smiling. "Yes, we would love to see the changes and how things are now."

　

"Hang on before we do anything I want to know why he was talking about my husband’s balls." Arthur said.

　

Severus sighed, "I will explain, when at home if something happens, like fighting and you managed to get out of it alive and relatively unscathed you say thank..."

　

"Thank god or thank goodness." Merlin answered.

　

"Well as you are the greatest wizard and most powerful of all time we use your name. For example, ‘thank Merlin’ or ‘Oh Merlin’ or ‘Oh for Merlin’s sake’. Or in Mr Weasley’s vulgar language and vocabulary he says ‘Merlin’s balls’."

　

"Oh I see now. Normally Arthur’s says ‘fuck’s sake’." Merlin laughed.

　

Severus nodded. "We have a set of rooms for you to stay in while you are here, allow me to show you to the suite in the astronomy towers." he said as he stood up and lead Merlin and Arthur from the rooms.

* * *

Merlin slowly sat down on the side of the very large bed he and Arthur were to sleep in while they stayed at the castle. "Arthur are you alright?"

　

Arthur walked over to his husband and dropped to his knees in front of the brunet, "are you?"

　

"A little taken aback by all of this I must admit, I mean what I am to these people we just met, Arthur they worship me, they say I am the greatest wizard to have every lived."

　

Arthur smiled and cupped his husband’s face. "I always told you there was something special about you, something that made you you. My own powerful warlock."

　

Merlin smiled and leaned into his husband’s touch, kissing his hands. "Are you alright staying here to see how they celebrate the holiday?"

　

"Yes Merlin, we are only here for three days at the most, then we will be going home, my knights know we will be gone for the week."

　

Merlin nodded, "well as long as they don't keep bowing their heads and staring at me in awe I will be fine."

　

"Good, now lets test this bed out and see if it as strong as our own back home."

* * *

"I still can't believe that Merlin and his husband Arthur, King Arthur are here." Harry said as he jumped on the bed making Severus who was sat up in bed reading, rock.

　

"Must you bounce on my bed?"

　

"Our bed Severus and you don't normally complain when I bounce on the bed." Harry smiled as he leaned over and placed a small kiss at the corner of Severus' mouth, Severus merely turning the page in his book was the only response Harry got.

　

"I still don't know how you knew it was Merlin as soon as you saw him." Harry said, placing a much longer kiss this time full on the lips.

　

"I read books as well as look at the pictures that are in there, you ought to try it one time, read what it says next to pictures."

　

Harry ran his finger down Severus' bare chest. "You know I do." he whispered.

　

"You and your teenage lusts will be the death of me imp."

　

"But what a way to go." Harry said, finally getting Severus' full attention as he straddled the older man's thighs and tossed the book onto the floor.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Harry, Ron and Draco had taken Merlin and Arthur out into the grounds that had been covered over with snow during the night. Arthur stood and watched what Ron, Harry and Draco did with their wands before watching what Merlin did just by raising his hands and his eyes turning gold.

　

All of them laughing and getting into a snowball fight Arthur turned around, all those years he knew when he was being watched, turning and looking up at the castle he saw Severus in the Headmaster’s window before stepping away. Turning back he cleared his throat, "I am just going to take a wander around the castle, you all stay here I just want to have a look around and will call one of those elf things you told me about if I get lost."

　

Merlin stopped his snowballs mid air and looked at his husband. "Are you sure?"

　

"Yes. If I get lost I will just call an elf thing."

　

Harry stepped forward. "If you like, if you get lost, ask the elf to take you to the muggle studies corridor, muggle is like you, someone with no magic, you will be in that corridor as we have learnt all about you."

　

"Forgive me for saying I will pass on that one, don’t want to know about my future until I live it."

　

Ron frowned. "Why? It’s not like you die young or anything, what about Draconis?"

　

Draco turned and snapped at Ron. "Shut up! That is not yet."

　

"Well I don't know like you and Harry."

　

"Then keep your mouth shut."

　

Arthur stepped forwards. "Who is Draconis?"

　

Draco sighed and looked at Merlin, "how old are you?"

　

Merlin smiled. "Twenty nine years two weeks ago,"

　

Harry nodded. "Then he is no one yet, please just forget what Ron said he has a habit of talking before thinking."

　

Arthur and Merlin shared a look before Arthur placed a kiss on his husbands cheek and headed back up to the castle.

　

When Arthur entered the castle he stopped. "What was that name Harry said." he said to himself before remembering. "Mippy?"

　

Just then an elf appeared. "What can Mippy be doing for you sir?"

　

"Can you take me to the muggle studies corridor please of where there are things about King Arthur?"

　

Mippy moved forward and took Arthur’s hand. "Mippy be taking you now!" she said before vanishing with a pop taking Arthur with her. "We is here sir, all this here is Arthurian legends sir."

　

After asking the elf to stay there for a moment he walked forwards a little and started to look at all the pictures and the writings of what they were, Arthur stopped when he reached a painting of himself looking a couple of years older, Merlin looking just the same as he did now, both with smiles on their faces and in Merlin’s arms a baby, Arthur stood with one arm around Merlin and his other hand gently resting on the baby’s head. "Mippy?"

　

"Yes sir?"

　

"This painting."

　

"Oh this must be a new one for Mippy has not seen this one before, Mippy has only seen painting of King Arthur and Merlin with their son Draconis when they is a lot older, this Arthur in painting is looking like you sir."

　

"Yeah..." was all Arthur had managed to get out as he stared at the painting, his son... his and Merlin’s son, they have a son, a son that is the perfect match of them both.

　

"Oh, Mippy be going! Mippy can be hearing the Headmaster calling her."

　

"Can you take me please? I would like a word with Severus."

* * *

Severus looked up when he heard Mippy appear and was surprised to see Arthur with her. "Everything alright?"

　

"I am fine I was with Mippy when you called for her and I wanted a word anyway."

　

"Mippy can you go and help Poppy please and told her I ordered you to and if she doesn’t allow you to help I will go there myself."

　

When they were alone Severus looked at Arthur. "Poppy is the mediwitch here and says she can manage and refuses help, I am only thankful Harry is with her this year as he is learning so he can take over when Poppy retires."

　

"Poppy sounds a lot like Gaius, he was physician before I was born and he was in his late forties then and I have not long celebrated the thirty first anniversary of my birth."

　

Severus nodded. "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

　

"I notice that everyone has a smile on their face, laughing, joking, looking forward to the Christmas holiday. And you stand and watch it all from the window, you don't join in, you look so sombre all the time."

　

"I miss my mother this time of year." Severus cleared his throat. "I know you will not be telling all giving you will soon be home. My mother raised me, father was around but never there if you get my meaning, thought his drink was more important than me or my mother. I loved Christmas time at home as my father would be off somewhere and we wouldn't see him until new year so over Christmas it was just mother and me. When I was eleven and I got my Hogwarts letter mother was so proud and happy. Mother went and got me all new books and robes and everything I would need, that is the only thing father didn't mind as it meant getting rid of me for a year."

　

"But he never looked after you."

　

"I know. While mother was at the bank she opened another vault and transferred all of the money into there and had it done in my name, she only left so much in for father to last hm a few months to leave her to get away now that I would be safe at Hogwarts, but it only lasted a few weeks."

　

Arthur looked closely at the Headmaster. "Your mother died at your father's hands didn't she."

　

"She did, Albus, the previous Headmaster took me in. Hogwarts has been my home since I was eleven."

　

"Severus I am so sorry."

　

Severus waved his hand. "Albus let me stay but still I had to learn and fend for myself, grow up too quick."

　

"Just like me, mother dying giving birth to me father never mentioned her, anything I did wasn't good enough, I was raised by different ladies of the court as he thought Camelot was more important. Told me what to do when to do it and how, what I should be like as King, what I should do as King, what is expected of me as King."

　

Severus leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Another one who grew up to quick, and let me guess, when you became King you didn nothing of what your father told you and watching hm be King you have done everything your own way and nothing of what he would have approved of."

　

"Yes."

　

"Arthur, that is why you are known as the greatest King of all."

　

"I have been told that by my husband many times. Before coming to see you I was asked if I knew of Draconis."

　

"Idiot Weasley."

　

Arthur frowned. "How did you know it was Ron?"

　

"I'm psychic." Severus said before rolling his eyes, "It is always Weasley, never thinks before he speaks that one. How old you and Merlin are Arthur Draconis is yet to come into your lives."

　

"Yes our son. No doubt we name him after the one who took us to a different time, Draconis is Draco's full name is it not?"

　

"It is."

　

"What is his middle name? Maybe we use that also."

　

"You don't."

　

"What is it?" Arthur asked again.

　

"Abraxas."

　

Arthur pulled a face. "No wonder we don't use it." he said laughing when Severus laughed.

　

That was the image Harry walked in on, Severus and Arthur looking relaxed in their seats, laughing and talking together. "What's going on?"

　

Arthur stood up. "Severus here just informed me of the middle name of Draco. I think I know now why we don't use that name for mine and Merlin's son also."

　

Harry turned to Severus. "You told him?"

　

"Do I look stupid?"

　

"Harry I had an elf take me to the muggle corridor and saw paintings and inscriptions."

　

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry."

　

"Don't be." Arthur said.

　

"No I mean, to Severus." Harry said before looking at his lover. "I should have known you wouldn't tell Arthur."

　

Severus walked over to Harry and placing one finger on the Gryffindor's chin he lifted his head up and placed a small kiss on his lips. "No need to apologise, speaking before thinking is a nasty trait you picked up from Weasley." he said before leaving his office.

　

Harry sighed before looking at Arthur. "At least you got him to laugh. He rarely even smiles, especially this time of year."

　

Arthur placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe the reason being for that is because up until now he has no one he loves to share this holiday with." he said and left Harry alone in the circular room.

* * *

It was soon the day before Christmas, the day Arthur and Merlin were to return to Camelot, Arthur had kept from Merlin what he had found out about them having a son, although when he asked Severus if they were to have more the Headmaster not only refused to answer but sealed off the muggle corridor to Arthur and Merlin and forbid the others to mention anything.

　

Ron and Draco had taken Arthur and Merlin to Hogsmeade which was full of Christmas shoppers, carols playing, kids laughing and playing in the snow. "I wonder why Harry didn’t want to come with us." Ron said to Draco who shrugged his shoulders.

　

Arthur overhearing turned to them both. "Maybe he is spending this time to show Severus he has someone who loves him to share Christmas with."

　

Draco blinked, "of course. Last time Severus had a happy Christmas was when his mother was alive, and she died when he was still in his first year here."

* * *

Severus walked into his room and saw Harry on his knees in front of a large Christmas tree, surrounded by boxes, eagerly opening the one in front of him. "Harry?"

　

Harry looked over his shoulder and beamed at Severus. "Hey! Look at all this stuff I got to put on our tree!"

　

"Our tree?" Severus asked as he walked further into the room and up to Harry.

　

"Yeah, we can start our own tradition, do it every year, although a lot earlier as it is Christmas eve."

　

"Our own tradition..." Severus said, more to himself then to Harry.

　

"You know every year back at the Dursley’s I had to go up in that dusty loft and get down the tree and all the decorations and then I would get thrown in the cupboard under the stairs and have only darkness with them laughing and enjoying themselves while decorating. My first Christmas was my first year here, my first real and happy Christmas with making own traditions and spending it with the one I love starts this year, starts now." Harry looked up a little as Severus knelt in front of him. "With you."

　

Severus cupped Harry’s face. "With me."

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur said as he took some chocolate sweets from his husband and put them back.

　

"What?" Merlin said with a mouthful. "It says free samples."

　

"Yes meaning try one, not try all!"

　

"But they are nice!"

　

"It is best you do not get addicted to them."

　

"Why?"

　

"Because we don't have these kind of sweets back home."

 

"But this chocolate is nice, they say you can have melted chocolate, can you imagine that Arthur, if it was melted on you?"

　

Arthur shook his head. "There are times and places for getting me hard with your words love and this isn’t the time or place."

　

Merlin opened his mouth to reply when he saw Ron over Arthur’s shoulder looking nervous while looking over at Draco, looking at Draco he saw the blond was looking at something while standing under a mistletoe. Merlin smiled. "Arthur you love me yes?"

　

The King rolled his eyes. "What is it you want?"

　

"Look at how nervous Ron is as he watches a clueless Draco under the mistletoe."

　

Arthur looked and seeing what Merlin was he smiled and led Merlin over to the Slytherin. "Draco can you do me a favour and move over to Ron please?"

　

Draco frowned but did as he was asked only to see Arthur pull Merlin under the mistletoe before dipping him and kissing him making the brunet laugh.

　

Straightening his husband Arthur took the mistletoe and walked over to both Ron and Draco and held it above their heads. "Your turn."

　

"What?" they both spluttered. "But we... I mean I... and he.." the both stutted pointing to each other.

　

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh just kiss already, how can you not admit you like each other? In the last few hours Draco has either done something and then checked with a smile to see if Ron was watching or Ron has been making lovey eyes at an oblivious Draco. Now kiss and make each other’s Christmas." he laughed.

　

A blushing Ron turned and smiled when he saw the Slytherin smiling back at him, cupping the blonds face he placed what was to be a small kiss on Draco’s lips but quickly turned passionate as he wrapped his arms around the blond who in turn buried his fingers deep into the red strands of hair.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Arthur, Merlin, Ron and Draco went to enter Severus’ private chambers that they heard not only Harry laughing but also Severus. "Blimey Snape is laughing? I don’t think I have ever seen him smile!" Ron said as he moved in front of the others and opened the door, all four of them stopping at the sight in front of them.

　

Harry was standing in front of a decorated tree standing on tiptoe and stretching as he tried to place the star on top, Severus close behind the Gryffindor his front pressed against Harry’s back as he reached over and taking the star from Harry’s hands he placed the star on top.

　

"There!" Harry said as he held the arms that snaked around him. "Perfect."

　

"That you are." Severus purred as he buried himself into Harry’s neck.

　

Harry groaned and held Severus’ head in place. "Fuck me Severus,"

　

"No."

　

"Why not?"

　

"Because we have company." Severus answered before lifting his head and turning to look at those standing in the doorway, his eyes dropped to Ron and Draco’s joined hands. "Well it is about time I must say,"

　

"Everyone seemed to know about it except us." Ron said.

　

"And I can spot things most people even can’t! I spent a year with snake face in my home so I knew when I was being watched but never knew when he," Draco pointed at Ron. "Was making googly eyes at me."

　

Ron sputtered. "I wasn't making googly eyes."

　

Merlin laughed. "You were Ron, Arthur does that with me, well, only does it now if he either wants sex or he has done something he knows I don't approve of."

　

"Merlin!" Arthur said, mumbling when his husbands words caused laughter.

　

Severus cleared his throat, "have you enjoyed your time here?" he asked.

　

Merlin smiled. "We have, we actually wanted to ask if you could do it so we came again sometime next year? We can't leave it like this and never see you again."

　

Harry, Ron and Draco looked at Severus who sighed. "Only if we are to tell them nothing of their futures or anything that can change their futures and the past, it is dangerous, you all know how much."

　

Harry nodded and smiled at Merlin and Arthur. "Looks like you will be coming again next year." he beamed.

* * *

After they had all eaten and enjoyed the last meal they would all have together they had all walked down to the place where. Severus stood so far back and watched as Arthur and Merlin said their goodbyes to Ron, Harry and Draco.

　

Merlin walked over to Severus and surprised the Headmaster by hugging him. "Thank you for not sending us back as soon as we came, thank you for letting us see that there is not only a future for those with magic but a fantastic one with schools where children are helped with their magic instead of being executed like it was when Uther was living."

　

"You are welcome Merlin, it has been the greatest honour in meeting you and I am already looking forward to our next meeting." Severus said before looking over at Arthur who had now joined him and Merlin.

　

"King Arthur Pendragon, you keep doing what you believe in, follow your heart, don't push people away and continue to be the greatest King that people still talk about even now."

　

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Severus." he said as he shook Severus’ hand.

　

Draco cleared his throat." It’s ready."

　

Hugging everyone one last time Arthur held Merlin close and closed his eyes along with his husband, feeling a pull and falling over Arthur and Merlin opened their eyes and looked around them. They were home.

　

"Now that was a journey." Merlin breathed.

　

Arthur chuckled. "Indeed it was." he agreed as he helped Merlin to stand before kissing him. "Lets go home love."

　

Merlin smiled and kissed his husband back. "Home." he whispered against the blonds lips before turning to head for the castle that was in their sight, the castle they knew as home.

* * *

Harry stared at the spot where Arthur and Merlin were standing mere seconds ago. "I hope they have made it back to the right place and time."

　

"Of course they have." Draco said, "Severus studied it and helped me with it so I could send them back." he took a deep breath before looking at Ron. "Come on. I need cheering up, I will help you pick out my Christmas present you can get me, after all it is tomorrow, you have left it a little late."

　

"Oh and I suppose you have had mine for a while." Ron said, rolling his eyes as he let Draco lead him away.

　

"How about they come for my birthday next year?" Harry suggested.

　

Severus placed his hand in Harry’s and entwined their fingers. "They could do, or they could come to our wedding."

　

"Yea-" Harry stopped. "Wedding?"

　

Severus turned to face Harry. "Yes, that is, if you will marry me."

　

"If you get me a ring and propose properly I will marry you."

　

"Well tomorrow is Christmas morning, let us see what your presents bring you."

　

Hugging the older man, Harry smiled and walked back up to the castle with Severus’ arm wrapped tight around him, protecting him from the cold winds that were coming.

　

**The end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
